Time Of Lost Time
by charmedothfan2005
Summary: This story is a One Tree Hill story just set in 6th grade in 2005. I used diferent names so i know i won't get into trouble. PLEASE Read and Reveiw it is my first fanfic! All Chapters are up!
1. Intro

** Time of Lost Time**

**Chapter 1 **

** Intro**

**The year was 2005 and David had just got back from watching Harry Potter and the goblet of fire with his two best friends Kendra and Ned. They had been friends for 8 years now ever since Kindergarten. There other friends are Kayla and Anthony. But only David, Kendra, and Ned were more of friends you could say the Best of friends. They went to the movies every Friday. Sunday was the special classic movie that was always a Horror movie. Well enough about that lets get to the story.**


	2. The Time of Joy

**Chapter 2**

**The Time of joy.**

**After the movie they went to get the others. Only Kayla could come. They went to the mall and got pizza and Pop their favorite. After that it was time to shop at the movie poster shop for the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire poster. Kayla got a poster of Lilo and Stitch though because she could not have Harry Potter posters her mom did not agreed with it. After that it was 6:00pm time for their favorite show "Charmed" a show Kayla could not watch but did so any way. Then it was 7:00pm Kayla had to go home so did David so they left. The next day David went to the store to get some milk for his mom and soymilk for his dad because his dad was lactose intolerant. At the same time Kayla was going to the store with Kendra. Anthony and Ned were going to the store to. When they all got there they were happy to see each other. They talked for a bit then had to leave to their parents. And while they talk it was A Time of joy because at home they seem to always be busy with there parent's Deeds.**


	3. The Time of Great Sadness

**Chapter 3**

**The Time of Great Sadness**

**A Month later David had bad news for everyone. He told them at the park on Monday. He told them that his dad had died of lack of calcium. They all came to the funeral and David was really grateful. All the girls brought Flowers for him. And the Boys got flowers for his mom. After they all took a walk for 3 hours and when they came back they found cop's at David's house. David ran up to the house and one of the cops said that David's mom was found dead of a Heart attack. David had lost is mom and dad within 3 days. He moved in with Ned. They had a blast together for the next 5 years then they went to College with everyone else. They where all 18 years old now and saying good bye to there parents. Anthony had died the year before because of Hypothermia. That day he got mad at everyone and on his way home he went to take a short cut and fell in a frozen pond. His mom called Kayla's house were they were all at and asked if Anthony was there and they all said that he had left 10 minutes ago. They all worried and went to look for him. When they found him he was out of the pond and lying in the snow dead. His mom cried for well they don't know how long. They went to the funeral. All the boys were greatly upset because he was so funny and always talked about The Three Stooges especially Curly. After that they all went to Anthony's mom's house. They talked about all the good times with Anthony. The time he was trying to get a Girlfriend and David keep asking every girl in the 6th grade if they would go out with Anthony. Anthony told him that he shouldn't but David insisted. And the time the girls built up his confidence in the Take Over The World for a day contest. And when the boys beat up a kid who kept calling him Mexican Shrimp. They all laughed and cried telling stories for 5 hours when all the kids had to go. They all checked up on Anthony's mom even though they are in collage. David and Ned were Roommates Kayla and Kendra were roommates. And for 3 years David, Ned, Kayla and Kendra all went to parties together and hung out.**


	4. The Time of Confusion

**Chapter 4**

**Time of Confusion**

**After College was over Ned left the state to go to California. David was looking for a Girlfriend. Kayla was married to a guy named Shane. And Kendra was broken hearted and all alone. Kendra found a husband about 1 year it was David's Brother Aaron. David went on to become a movie actor but never forgot about all his friends he had. And Kayla was happy to be married to Shane but she also missed all her friends. About 5 years after college Kendra was in the movie acting business now and Kayla was to. There was a movie about to be made called "Friends Forever" they all were in it but did not know. When they all met again the talked for hours and found out Kayla had 3 kids 2girls 1boy the girls were Kace and Charlotte. And the boy was Shane Jr. Kendra was divorced and so was David. Kendra had a girl named Amanda Jean Smith. David had a little boy named Leo Allen Vander. After the reunion they made the movie and said good-bye again and for the last time.**


	5. The Time of Lost

**Chapter 5**

**The time of Lost**

**The about 3 years after that Kendra decided to go and visit David and so did Kayla on the way there the crashed into each other and they both died. A day after that David seen it on the News that they were missing and he went to find them and when he did it was to late he crashed into the cars. When the police found them they noticed that the road was called "Heavenly Friends". A road named by Anthony.**

****

**(If this story gets good reveiws i will write an additonal chapter just for yall!)**


End file.
